warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Acrid
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = }} The Acrid is a Grineer weapon unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It is a toxic weapon system that delivers toxin-filled flechettes, rather similar to the rounds from the Boltor. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * Innate damage. ** 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor - effective against Grineer units equipped with it. ** Ignores Shields and deals 50% bonus damage to Flesh - effective against Corpus. **Has 100% proc chance on each hit, which occurs in addition to procs from the weapon's status chance. *Fast reloading speed. *High rate of fire. *Perfect accuracy. *Decent ammo efficiency due to the damage over time effect. *No recoil. *Can use the Acrid-exclusive Toxic Sequence mod. Disadvantages: *Needles have a travel time. **Delay and small size of the needles can make it difficult to hit moving targets at a distance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *May take time to completely kill enemies, if relying on DoT. * DoT is only affected by base damage (adding elemental damage will not increase it) * damage deals less damage to Robotics, Machinery and Fossilized. *Low critical chance. Notes * A tiny Grineer emblem is visible on both sides of the weapon's receiver. *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the Suppress mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect due to its proc, which ticks 9 times over 9 seconds. Each tick deals Toxin damage. *Enemies disintegrate when killed, similar to Saryn's Miasma. This effect is unique to the Acrid and is not shared with other weapons like the Torid or the Embolist. *As of , the toxin mixture in the barrel is affected by the Acrid's energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *As of , the effect's DoT scales with the Acrid's base damage, not including elemental mods. Only Hornet Strike, Magnum Force, and Faction Damage Mods directly affect the DoT. Damage per tick is 50% of this base damage. *Considering its accuracy and effectiveness, slotting a Pistol Ammo Mutation won't be necessary unless you're playing long sessions of Survival or Defense. *Despite its incredibly high base accuracy the Acrid's accuracy value is heavily degraded by Magnum Force well beyond what the mod's penalty would suggest, making the weapon highly inaccurate as a result. *'To clarify on how the weapon proc works:' the weapon will proc toxin on every single shot, unless another elemental status procs. So if you mod the weapon to deal only corrosive damage using an electricity mod, the weapon will proc toxin on every shot unless the corrosive procs. The proc chance listed on the weapon is actually for any other elemental damage that is created by the weapon. Tips *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. *Getting headshots will not only double the damage of the weapon, but double the resulting damage ticks as well. *Toxic Sequence can cause proc length to double; stacking shots quickly on enemies will cause their health to quickly succumb to thousands of damage a second, with players able to stack many shots at once before the first damage tick expires. Trivia *Before , equipping Saryn, Mire, Torid and Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of toxin-based attacks. *As of the Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. *One definition for "acrid" is "sharp and harsh or unpleasantly pungent in taste or odor", likely owing to the gun's toxin-based damage. *The Acrid has written in Grineer near the barrel, this translates to "Obey". *Inside of a Chem Lab, a holographic Acrid can be seen, similar to many other Grineer weapons. Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png Warframe Acrid 2.0 Warframe Damage 2.0 ACRID Base Build Warframe Acrid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 Warframe Acrid Build Guide w Toxic Sequence Mod (U15.5.3) Patch History *Fixed the Acrid's Toxin DoT not applying to Osprey enemies. *Acrid: Toxic Sequence: adds 50% status duration. *Base damage increased from 20 to 35. *Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5%. *Crit multiplier increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Reduced Acrid damage multiplier from 1 to .25 *Acrid Pistol, damage increases. *Fixed Acrid weapon not doing damage over time. *Corrupted Heavy Caliber mod now works with Acrid. *Acrid now uses energy color. *Added custom reload sound for Acrid. *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. * Fixed Hornet Strike not affecting DOT from the Acrid. *Fixed Acrid darts not disappearing. *Fix for Capture Target being dissolved by Acrid, becoming un-capturable. *Weapon introduced. }} See also *Toxic Sequence, an Acrid exclusive Syndicate mod. es:Acre (Acrid) de:Acrid fr:Acrid Category:Single Sidearm Category:Research Category:Toxin Damage Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Grineer